Día del padre
by Fer82
Summary: Algo tarde pero bueno. Nada complicado. una idea de cómo pasan el día del padre Rick y Max.


**Sinopsis: Especie de AU… Algo tarde pero bueno. Nada complicado, una idea de cómo pasan el día del padre Rick y Max.**

Idea Original y Coautora AHRG (Cat); Editor, Coautor FER82

* * *

**DIA DEL PADRE**

El Almirante Richard Hunter se encontraba vestido de civil un jeans y una chemis blanca en su oficina imprimiendo unos documentos, una luz brillante entraba por la ventana debían ser la de la tarde... y por Fin había terminado... levanta la vista de la hoja para ver a la adorable criatura que estaba sentada en su alfombra; parecía un angelito... aunque el conocía el demonio que en realidad era...

La pequeña niña llevaba puesto un vestidito lila con blanco y parecía salida de un cuadro... su cabello oscuro estaba recogido con dos colitas y sus ojos verdes producto de su herencia irlandesa brillaban con astucia cada vez que se levantaba para intentar tomar algún objeto y caía nuevamente sentada sobre su panal... era un espectáculo que Hunter no se cansaba de ver.

-¿A ver pequeña ahora que quieres? pregunto Rick mientras se levantaba de su silla

La pequeña solo giro a mirarlo y señalaba un avión de juguete que estaba en las repisas de su oficina... Claro que no era un juguete era su réplica a escala del Skull 1... pero para una niña pequeña no había diferencia

-Eso no princesa... vamos aquí, en el suelo tienes osos, conejos y otros animalitos de peluche con que jugar-

La pequeña solo negó con la cabeza haciendo un puchero y parecía a punto de hacer un berrinche

-Ya va, ya va tranquila princesa... mira que saliste temperamental... Puro Hayes por esas venas...- le dice mientras se sienta en frente y comienza a hacer ruidos de elefante con el elefantito de peluche en mano...

En eso siente una voz a sus espaldas

-Hermano siempre es bueno saber en que invierten su tiempo los Almirantes de la RDF cuando están encerrados en su oficina-

-Max hermano, no es lo que crees-

-Pues yo creo que hoy te dejaron cuidando a la Hermosa Sarah... verdad princesita bella-

-Sabes que la guardería de la base no trabaja los domingos y yo tengo que entregar los informes de cierre semestral mañana

-¡AUCH!-

-Exacto, mi eterna guerra con los papeles-

-Asumo que la burocracia gano-

-No es seguro hermano, pero está bastante cerca...aun así ya termine el informe... y ya me iba... ¿qué haces por aquí?-

-Pase por tu casa y no vía nadie... así que decidí ver si estabas por aquí, y en efecto estas-

-Algo importante-

-No solo unas cervezas y conversar un rato-

-Por motivos obvios- dijo mirando a la bebe tendrá que ser en mi casa.

-Perfecto no hay problema... y Lisa y los demás-

-Desertaron los muy sucios... según y que están ocupados, Dios sabe con que... y me dejaron cuidando a Sarah... corrieron como ratas abandonando un buque que saben que se va a hundir- se rasca la cabeza

-Jajaja... Vamos que no debió ser tan difícil cuidar a la princesa irlandesa-

-Todavía no he hecho el conteo de las bajas pero entre ellas cuenta mi chaqueta de aviador... la cual alzo del respaldo de la silla y estaba llena de algo blanco...-

Max se acerca y observa con detenimiento a su amigo

-Sip, vomito y de leche materna- declara casi orgulloso Rick

-Iuck- Max se ajusta sus lentes

-Si eso mismo pensé yo... ya llame a mantenimiento para que lavaran el sofá...-

Max se giro a ver el mueble y estaba manchado con algo de color marrón bastante sospechoso... prefirió no preguntar

-Si intente cambiarle el panal... y ese fui yo intentando limpiar la alfombra dice señalado una mancha morada muy grande en la alfombra de la oficina

-Jugo de uvas... Max estoy agotado, creo que los hombres no fuimos hechos para esto... la niña se raspo la rodilla y trate de ponerle una curita... fue horrible quería una de muñequitos y aquí solo hay de las regulares... juro que la próxima vez la dejo desangrar...-

-Creo que esto es un raspón de nada y exageras...- dijo Max mientras cargaba a la criatura...- Rick estaba apagando su computadora, guardando los informes y tomando la pañalera junto con las llaves de su camioneta...

-No puedo creer que con solo 15 meses haga este desastre-

-En realidad a mi me cuesta creer que haya sobrevivido pero ya ves esta enterita...- Max levanta a la pequeña

-Jajaja te comiste un payaso hoy Sterling-

-No solo estoy disfrutando de las desgracias ajenas...A ver cariño no le vamos a decir nada a mama ¿verdad?- Sarah solo se rie

El paseo en auto fue rápido y Max lo seguía de cerca en su propia camioneta... el portón se abrió automáticamente... lo primero que noto es que no estaba el auto de Lisa en frente.

-Mierda... Hogar dulce Hogar- murmuro mientras bajaba a la pequeña Sarah de la silla de seguridad en el asiento trasero

-No te quejes Rick por lo menos a Sarah la traes comida y limpia...-

-Eso fue hasta hace 5 minutos... te recomiendo que no la agarres por el panal... uffff tomando a la bebe por los brazos retirándola de su cuerpo como si fuese radiactiva y pasándosela a Max...-

-Tranquilo viejo ya vas a descansar- dice tomando a la pequeña

-Eso espero porque ya no doy para mas Sterling, en serio yo no puedo con esto...-

Suben las escaleras y entran en la casa... la cual estaba oscura y totalmente en silencio...

-¿Qué demonios?-

-¡SORPRESA...!- se escuchan los grito de la gente que se comienza a reunir alrededor... en la entrada de la sala hay una Gran pancarta que dice: FELIZ DIA DEL PADRE, PAPA... COMO TU NO HAY OTRO IGUAL... pintado con manos y letra característica de los niños  
En eso Lisa se acerca a abrazarlo...y Miriya se acerca a Max y lo felicita de forma más gráfica

-¡Consíganse un cuarto!...pero no aquí-

A lo que Mir solo contesto sacándole la lengua y acercando aun mas a Max

-¡Rick!...Feliz día cielo- Lisa besa las mejillas de su esposo

-Como, que... cuando-

-Eso fue sencillo papi por eso te pedí que cuidaras a Sarah, sabía que con ella tendrías para el resto del día...- le dijo una mujer joven sumamente bella, mientras tomaba de los brazos de Max a la bebe

-Asi que esto fue tú idea Claudia…

De repente Rick se vio rodeado de 5 niños de edades desde los 4 hasta los 7 años aproximadamente...

-Abuelo Rick…mi abuelo Max dijo que cuando llegaras ibas a jugar con nosotros futbol...- le dijo el mayor de todos, con pecas y ojos azules que sostiene un balón de futbol americano en las manos.

-Siempre y cuando primero te quites los lentes cuatro ojos- le respondió otro niño mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello oscuro...-

-Mitchell no le digas así a tu primo…- Rick le llama la atención al pequeño.

-Pero tú le dices así al abuelo Max todo el tiempo…la abuela Mir también lo llama así-

-Eso es porque tu abuelo y abuela ya son adultos…los adultos hablamos de modo diferente a los niños…- Max trata de aportar su sabiduría a la situación.

-¿verdad que vas a jugar con nosotros abuelito?- pregunto un pequeño de cabello castaño y poniendo los ojos de borrego a medio morir

-Claro que va a juga. Ricky…abuelo Rick siempre juega- una niña rubia cabello corto de su misma edad vestida de jeans y una camisa negra de AC/DC declara muy segura

-¿Dios donde están sus padres?- Rick ya comienza a escucharse desesperado

-Papa está con la parrillera- respondió Breetai el más grande y el cabecilla del grupo que hablaba por todos - y tío Henry y tío Donald están tratando de reparar el Jeep de tío Don y Tío Roy estaba hablando en el teléfono con una chica

-Pero no podemos repetir lo que dice...- respondió Ricky... -mama dice que son posposiciones indico...coro...-

-Proposiciones Indecorosas...- intervino Miriya-Elizabeth, Mirel, para su familia. La pequeña con el look de rockera volteando los ojos... -algo que según los niños no deben oír... ¿entonces abuelo, vas a jugar con nosotros?-

Rick suspira midiendo sus opciones...Por unos momentos observa su alrededor. Toda la casa está en actividad. Lisa y Mir están dando los toques finales a las ensaladas y preparan los refrescos, junto a ellas ayudando como siempre, Lucía la esposa de Donald, una enfermera militar que además es la madre de Richard o Ricky como le dicen todos…

Bajando las escaleras Claudia su princesa e hija menor trae de regreso a Sarah su otra princesa junto con una de sus cuñadas Amanda la madre de Mitchell y esposa de Henry…se dirigen al patio donde Ben el esposo de Claudia e hijo menor de Max y Mir recibe a sus reinas con sendos besos en las mejillas.

Dana esta junto a Roy esperando a que su primo le deje usar el teléfono y llamar a su esposo para que traiga su trasero a la cena, la pequeña Mirel su hija se parece tanto a su madre cuando tenía su edad que suelen bromear que en realidad salieron del mismo tanque de clonación.

La vida no ha sido fácil para el alguna vez joven granjero y piloto de acrobacias aéreas. Sin embargo puede sinceramente decir que a pesar de todo el dolor, lagrimas y tragedias que ha visto y vivido. No cambiaría nada en su vida…no cuando conoció a un par de grandes amigos con los que ha compartido lo bueno y lo malo de la misma y a la mujer que ama con locura, la que le dio a sus cuatros hijos…que le dieron a sus nietos. Encarando a su nieto mayor le contesta

-Solo si el abuelo Max nos acompaña-

-¡SIIIIII!- era el grito de los niños mientras salían por la puerta del jardín. Rick tiene una enorme sonrisa en toda su cara al ver a los pequeños tan felices.

-No podías morir solo verdad...- Max piensa igual que él.

-No Max, y justo cuando pensábamos que habíamos terminado, vinieron los muy zánganos y nos hicieron abuelos...-

-Resígnate viejo que hoy vamos a dormir como un bloque...-

-Si no es que nos da un infarto persiguiendo a los pequeños y dormimos el sueño eterno-

-Tantos años de amistad y sigues siendo el mismo positivo de siempre Jefe-

-Se hace lo que se puede Max...-

**FIN**

* * *

**Notas y Desvaríos: **Con exactamente una semana de retraso. Dedicados a todos los papas, papas/mamas, mamas/papas, tíos/papas (yo), y demás…de parte de Cat y mía ¡Felicidades!.

ATTE.

FER82


End file.
